


Leaving

by chasing_airplanes



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_airplanes/pseuds/chasing_airplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small 500 (Okay, 519, I cheated) word count drabble that takes place after the end of 4x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This small ficlet (is that right?) follows Root's actions after 4x13. There are a few spoilers. Also, I haven't figured out formatting on here, sorry. Enjoy :)

The heavily populated bus terminals created just enough noise to drown out the Machine screaming in her ear. From her seat on one of the many outside benches, Root was surrounded on all sides by the ‘hustle and bustle’ of New York City life. There was a time when the noise would have driven her mad and she would have sought out the solace of an empty apartment, Sameen’s apartment. Now, Root found herself seeking the escape of being lost in a crowd. Over the intercom, a bus number was called, her bus number. Standing up, she pushed her way through the crowded walkway until she arrived at the awaiting ride. She could barely hear the Machine ordering her to STOP anymore. Before boarding, Root took a moment to put headphones in and turn the volume up until the noise drowned out her own thoughts let alone those of the Machine.  
Giving her ticket to the impatient driver, she took a seat close to the back of the bus, lest she need to make a quick exit. Closing her eyes, she listened to the angered screams making their way out of her headphones. Shaw had terrible taste in music really, all alternative and hard rock, anything with a beat that would be perfect for a workout. Anything that would keep her on her toes, Root mused. When she found Sameen, she would return the stolen mp3 player and listen to the lecture about once again taking her things. Perhaps she would even kiss her until words refused to come, Root mused as a soft smile fell upon her lips.  
At the feel of the bus engine starting up, Root opened her eyes. There were very few people on this ride, most people wanting to travel about New York not leave it. At the front of the bus, the screen flashed ‘Leaving New York’ a few times before disappearing to be followed by ‘Come back soon’. Root recognized the last part as the Machine’s desperate at convincing her to stay. She knew that turning her back on the Machine would be one of the hardest things she would have to do in the near future, but she couldn’t see a way around it. ‘STOP’ the Machine had ordered her earlier that day, ‘Stop’. Stop trying to find the woman that you are in love with, the woman who saved your life. Stop trying to find Sameen Shaw. Root knew that stopping wasn’t an option. Dead or alive, she wouldn’t stop until she found the brunette who now graced her dreams and haunted her nightmares.  
‘Come back soon’ the Machine had demanded. Perhaps one day she would return, but that entirely depended on too many circumstances beyond her control. One thing was for certain though, there would be no return to the city or to whom she once was, not without Sameen. She would revert to the killer she had once been if it brought her even an inch closer to the location she so desperately needed. Because Root knew the truth: Without Sameen Shaw, she did not want to return.


End file.
